Mobile terminal token, of which full name is dynamic password mobile device token, is mobile device client side software for generating a dynamic password and the mobile device includes mobile phone, pad, etc. The mobile terminal token is implemented by running a program on the mobile device to generate a dynamic password, the dynamic password is bound to a mobile terminal to implement identity authentication and no communication and fee is generated in the process of generating the dynamic password. With advantages such as simple using, high security, low cost, requiring no extra device, easy obtained and no logistic, the mobile terminal token is trend of dynamic password identity authentication in 3G times.
In authentication process of the prior art, when a message is pushed to the mobile terminal token, the token informs a user through a displaying way, receives an option button triggered by the user, the way of which may have a click error due to a mistaken operation caused by the user; if it happens that an application is logged on by a hacker at that time, irretrievable damage is caused and security level is low; and as user is informed via the displaying way, it may not draw attention from the user and the user will not response to the information in time, thereby leading to delay of authentication.